Too much power
by Nanaamaro
Summary: "This will be our little secret, ok?" Nana said "Why do we have to hide this?" little Chris asked "For your own sake" Nana answered (appear an image of Nana crying and holding a woman with dirty blonde hair) "I may have this powers but that will not make me stop believing that I can save my friends and brother! Aviva, Martin, Koki, JZ... I'm sorry..
1. Childwood Times

****

**Hi!  
I'm Nana, My Oc is a personage of the history. I'm working with Tamishii. WKSF1 soon as she can she will post the cover. **  
**This is my 1st fanfic...**  
 **Enjoy!  
We don't won Wild Kratts.  
The words in **_**Italy mean like 'story time'.**_  
_

Child Chris Pov:

I woke up, and meet Nana at the park on our secret place. The mythical garden. It was a garden in no place in time and space. We stand at the lake or a mirror and say: portal magica aperire Mythical garden **(translate: Open an magical portal to Mythical garden)** and we across a portal.

"Hi, Chris" She said, hugging me. When I was to arrive.

"Hi, Nana" I hugged her back. She had some powers. Super speed, invisibility, teleport, fly and had hazel brown eyes,long brown hair most of the time in horse tail. She apperently have my age but she doesn't remenber...

There it was the paradise of any child! I could be there forever and it would not pass any second in the real life! Well just in theory... The garden have a protection shield for an emergency case. There was a lake with crystallized water, a lot of trees to climb, grass, flowers and a temple where Nana lives.

"Chris, I have to tell you something" She spoke, worried.

"What is it?" I asked

We entered into a weird ground was made of stars, it was like being in the space!

"A _long time ago the gods main power have been stooled. The person who stole it, some one called Shadow, used the power to create a war between the mortals and gods. The mortals were winning then a group of brave heroes 3 brothers (two of them twins), and their 4 best friends used the twins natural (control the moon and sun) powers and the elements of equilibration (Earth, Water, air or ice and fire) to lock him in the light. The twins natural power fused and stared to look for a descendent..."_ She said.

She pronounced a spell in a strange language. She raised in the sky and shout "YOU ARE THE DESCENDANT OF THE TWINS WHO HAD CONTROLLED SUN AND MOON! REVEAL YOUR TRUE SELF!"

My heart stared to glow green, from it a little sun and moon leave it and stared to surround me. I could feel the power. More than the sun and moon but most of Nana's powers too! When they entered in my heart again I felt like anything happened… We were back at the garden.

"What just happened?" I ask

"A long time ago I blocked you powers." She looked at the clock "Now is time to raise the moon." I looked worried because I didn't know how to do it but she reassured me. "Don't worry, I teach you. Think on the place where it should be placed and concentrate. Oh! And relax too. "

I did what she teach me. I feel myself starting flying from the ground to the sky. When I went to the ground again I looked to the sky. The moon was beautiful.

"Like the garden, this is our little secret ok? Happen what happen try to don't tell this to anyone."

"Ok." She gave me a medal with a paw in it "What is this?"

"It's a magical necklace. Use it to control your powers."

"OK, then. And now what? yawn* "

"ha-ha...We will start the training tomorrow. Some of the nights you will need to decide the moon form." I looked at her a little confuse "If is full moon, new moon... well, the process drain some energy... you need to rest."  
I went home and sleep a little.

 **Little Martin POV:  
** I went into my brother's room he was sleeping. Perfect! Prank time! I called all our friends: Aviva Corcovado, Koki Bambrick and Jimmy Z. Aviva and I were checking the materials:  
"Radio?" I asked  
"Check"  
"Your prank invention?"  
"Check"  
"Jimmy burned cupcakes?"  
"Check"  
"So we are ready" I smiled  
We put JZ's cupcakes in my brother's room, Aviva's invention would make smoke and the radio with the alarm on 3... 2... 1...  
"I need water..." my sleepy bro woke up. He went to the bath room and came back with a glass of water. He trough the water on the cupcakes and... get back to sleep again? C'mon! I only have one more option I need to say: "Chris! Zach is here to destroy you!" I don't know how but he picked up a switchblade and pointed it to every way.  
"Good try to wake me up bro..." Chris said when he saw us there and... wow! My brother is sleeping like a rock!

Well tomorrow he will wake up... I hope

 **What do you think?  
I will do the next chapter...**


	2. An old friend, an old secret

**Hi!**

 **This is the second part of my history: too much power... I'm working with Wild kratts super fan 1 and Tamashii(DA)/Soul Rider (Fanfiction)**

 **Wild kratts belongs to pbs, kratt brothers company and more...**

 **Chris POV**

 **23 years later...(Or the time when Tortuga alredy exists and with some adventures realized)**

I woke up. All the crew was sleeping, including Kate. **(She is Wild Kratts Super Fan 1's Oc)** I am always the first to get up... I have to rise the sun…

"Daddy, are you awake?" Kate asked

"Yes. Why are you asking?" I asked back

"Every time you get up the sun rises. And when we are back to the Tortuga the moon rises…"Martin respawn

"And what?" I tried to seemed relaxed

"It is like you have the control of night and day…Like if you were the clock…"Kate continue

"Pfff… How that would be possible?" I lied to them

They didn't respawn. Kate fell asleep, again, and Martin got up… I sit and read a little of magical spells. But they were in Latin so nobody could know what I was reading, then I saw a medal glowing.

We will receive visitors.

 **Martin POV**

We met an old friend of Chris, Nana. She was pretty funny and have incredible resistance! She have long brown hair, hazel eyes. She was using an aqua green coat and shorts. But to be serious I don't like her... She is a little creepy... Is like if she was hiding a secret bigger than her life!

We past a fun day with Nana.

Climbing trees, swimming...

"Just like the old times! But, Chris, you are a getting rusty..." Nana joke after beating Chris in a climb challenge

" like the old-hey!" My brother replied."It's time to get back to Tortuga."

"But the sun didn't get down!" I said

Suddenly the moon raised on the sky.

"Chris, may I could talk to you? Alone?" Nana asked Chris, between her teeth.

 **Nana POV**

 **Already in private...**

"Are you crazy? You can't use you powers in front of anyone with the reason!" I said clenching my teeth

"But-"

"We can't be discovered! The secret! What do you think they will say if they discover?! " I know I was looking crazy but my life depends on this!

"Is everything ok?" Martin suddenly appeared

"…Yes…"We two said slowly, fearing the worst.

"Ok...I will just… Umm…" He answered, pointing to go out, then he goes out.

"Tomorrow we will solve this." Nana said angry.

 **Duh, duh, duh! Cliffhanger!**

 **I will make an little disaster happens... Another Oc will appear! An evil one!**


	3. Zach to the attack

In the middle of the night the medals of the two friends started to glow red.

"Chris! CK wake up!" Nana whispered "Someone is attacking the Mythical Garden!"

"What?!"Chris woke up suddenly. He looked up to his medal glowing red. Appeared a big red V from the collars. "Wait... I know this symbol! Zach Varmitech!"

"He is trying to get to the sun and moon gems! They are the only thing that protect the earth!"Nana told him "We have to go there."

"But they don't know about the mythical garden-" Chris started

"We have to disappear for a wild. When he see you he will try to hurt Martin and the others... Do you have a big mirror? Big enough to turn into a portal?"Nana asked in panic. For good, Chris had one.

 **Koki POV:**

I woke up and went to Chris room. It was the only one with the door closed. Aviva and Martin were fighting what they were going to do with Nana: Martin doesn't like her; But Aviva was to asking her if she wanted to be a part of the crew...

When I saw one thing...

"Guys!Chris is gone! And Nana too!"Koki said

"What?!" Both asked me at the same time

I started to read a note:

'Guys, Nana's home is being attacked by Zach. If at the final of the day we're not back the box under my pillow will open and help you finding us. Chris'

"I will swim a little... only to distrat..." Martin said

"We will find him... I will work on that. Koki can pass CK's creature pod? I will try to find something..."

"The circuits are all burned..."Koki said

 **Nana POV:**

In the other side of the portal Zach was destroying everything. But Chris and I couldn't risk using our powers... But we can use arrows and bows!

"Zachbots! Found a way to destroy this shield and FAST!" Zach shouted

"No way! This is an temple and it knows who are you! Zachary Varmitech!"I shouted louder than Zach.

"I will get what I want if it need to destroy!"Zach replied

"Nana go and get the gems. I'll distract him." Chris told me

"Ok... Be careful friend." And I went into the temple. There I picked up the gems and important stuff like: My diary, crystals for enchantments and a box with the most important things thought knowed.

"Chris I'm ready to leave. Just tell me and I will make a day pass in the real world."I said

"So...Go!Go! GO!" CK shouted.

We passed the portal and we were at the lake. We swam to the lower part of the river and I started to cry... I lost my home...

 **Martin POV:**

I heard a little crying and a snobing from the another side of the lake. It was Chris and Nana.

"What happened?" I asked. I saw Nana holding an diary and a bag.

"Zach destroyed Nana's home. We two have to move away from you guys..." My brother said, really sad.

"But why? And where will you stay?" I asked

"We have what he want. We don't want to put you in danger." Nana started

"And we don't know where we will stay." Chris finished

I thinked... And finally I said "Nana, do you want to join the WK? In that case we could gave to you a home, the tortuga; And wouldn't be necessary to get away..."

"*sigh* I'll probably regret me but ... why not ? Siblings should not be separate!" She affirmed

"Good. We need to get to that box! And fast!" Chris told me, starting to run to the tortuga. I put my important things in there. Only leaving my diary ,with an magical locker, out. It have more secrets than CK knows. I really need to guard this one...

 **Zach Pov:**

"This didn't end! I will back and destroy you!" I shouted when the two people across the portal. Then i heard a little voice at my back. It was a woman with black hair, black sweater and with an grey skirt.

"You must be my parallel." She said. I was confuse. "I'm you from an parallel dimension. I'm Val. Valerie V

armintech. And you found one of my enemies... I want what you want... Will you join me? Zachary?"

"Yes... If those rats will pay for everything! *evil laugh* But how we defeat them?" I asked .

"She is the only one I need to get and I have all my enemies in my hands! So lets use her little feelings to this. Her big sister will help us..." She told me very confident "And I think the another Wild Rats doesn't know this place. A secret will be revealed..."


	4. Christy

**Nana POV:**

All nights I wrote in my diary... But one night a picture falls from it... I have a secret and it have my life size... I have to tell Chris soon of later...

 **next morning:**

"Good morning!" I said to Chris, he was looking like a zombie... Uh-oh. He is spending too much power!

"Good morning Nana!" He responds back.

When everyone was awake and suddenly call...

"Hello, Chris-Angela! A long time no see! Hello?" A woman appeared in Tortuga's screen

"Who are you?" Chris asked

"You must be Chris-Angelo... Where is your friend? Christine?"

"I don't know any-" He started

"Valerie! A long time no see...What do you want?" I stated, revealing myself. I had made an hair tail, put my hair with the spikes up and dressed my green aqua coat

"Oh! I was here to tell you who I found out there in the garden..." She brought a woman with... Blond hair and blue eyes? With a blue coat?

"Sis?" That woman asked

"Martha?" I whispered. Everyone looked at the screen and at me. Val had made me feel angry... "What do you have done to her?! If you hurt her I will-"

"Oh... What you will do?"She spoke sarcastically" If you want to see her again go to my counterpart jet... It is on the outside of Mythical Garden's shield." Then she turned off the communication.

"Nana what just happened here?" Chris asked, carefully. I started to cry.

"Now I remember... What have I done?" CK came to my side

"Tell us what's going on Nana... We will help you." He stated

When I stopped sobbing I started. "My real name is Christy Kratt." Everyone looked confused "I'm from a parallel universe. I'm your counterpart Chris..."They understood there" The mythical garden is a connection between these two dimensions. A long time ago I was with my friends and my sister: Martha, Ivo, Roki, Keith and ZJ."

"And I think those are our counterparts..." Aviva stated and looked for Martin, Koki, Kate and JZ

"Yes. I was saying I wasn't with them when they went outside the shield from the garden. And when I realized I had left them I also shell out when I ... I ... s-saw ... "I started to sob, with tears covering my face.

"Take your time..." Koki tried to calm me down. I took a big breath and continue

"I saw my sister laid on the ground with an big cut on the shoulder..." Everyone gasped. Chris looked at Martin..." I calmed her down and entered to got the 1st aid kit. But when I got back Martha was... gone. I didn't found the rest of the crew as well and then I found the portal to this world. I made a promise that if I found my counterpart I would do everything to this don't happen when I arrived in this dimention my mind puted a lock on those memories."

"I'm so sorry, Christ. We will get her back." Martin told me. I think that he realize how Chris need him. I hugged him because he is in theory my brother. Then and group hug formed...

"So that's why we had to hide the mythical garden?" Chris stated. I nodded.

"What is the mythical garden after all?" Jimmy asked.

"The mythical garden Is a place in no time or space... Chris, clock time..." I remembered him

"Ok." His hand started to glow and when the moon was almost in the place when he collapsed. He was too weak. When Martin got him I used my powers to finish the work and the moon was on the place.

"Bro, wake up..." Martin tried to wake up Chris

"He used all his energy to raise the moon..." I looked at him. Chris was pale as the moon. I could feel his weariness. "His powers need much energy only to control as much to use them." Kate open her mouth to say something but everything went black.

 **Martin POV:**

"Power?" Kate started. But Nana collapsed too.

"I hope these two awake for setting the day. If they set the night they set the sun..." I said when I grabbed Nana. "Now I can see how similar are these two. And I think why Nana use aqua green coat instead a fully green one."

"So why?" Aviva asked

"After Martha's disappear she couldn't forget her and feel like it was her fault so-" I started

"She changed the coat colour to be more similar to Martha's favourite colour. Blue." Kate finish.

 **I know this is a big cliffhanger but I hope you enjoyed!**

 **And please vote on my poll to decide the destiny of the 'the spirit of animals'.**


	5. The sword

**(the sword)**

 ****

 **Nana POV:**

If we will got my sister back We will need to train me, Chris and the others.  
Chris have a sword able to conjure magical ones.  
I have a bow with magical arrows.  
The crew have rays laser and another armors.

"How I'm suppose to use this sword?" Chris asked  
"Concentrate, focus, relax and stands it up." I told him

Chris and I trained a little. He was very good but I still need to teach him.

"Attack, attack, defend!" I said once and once again

But at one time I almost hurt stood fol with me.

 **Do it for him -from 'Steven Universe' series**

"Chris, when we are protecting someone we are nothing."  
"I'm nothing" Chris repeat  
"Let the train begun." I started the train

 **Martin POV:**

My brother was on the arena training in a middle of clouds  
"Chris" I stand, raising my ray.  
"Martin what are you doing here!?" My little brother shouted, them he cut one of the train machines  
"I'm here to help you. It's what the older brother do-" I started but then Nana attacked us  
"Martin. You shouldn't be here!" She told, still attacking us  
"I'm here with my brother." I told her  
"But you will not be with him!" She shouted  
"Yes, he will" Chris shouted back. The train stopped.  
"Chris is my little brother and protect him is my mission as the older brother!" I continue  
"But...Why you don't let me doing this for you Martha?!" Nana cried to me. She had not even finished saying it covered her mouth and ran away, crying.

When we found her...  
"Hi..." I said  
"Hi..." She respawn snobbing  
"Did your sister make you fell like you're nothing?" I manege to ask  
"No... Martha made me feel like we were everything for each other... I just want to find her..." She continue to snob. I hugged.

 **Chris POV**  
We at the night we all were at the garden. Ready to go at Zach's jet.  
When we in we found Martha but she was a Zachbot. The trick of the Holo-sister! How did we fell on that one?!  
"Go away!" I listened someone saying.  
We were surrounded...  
But then everything went black.

 **I know, I know BIG CLIFFHANGER!**


	6. Martha

Chris POV

I woke up in a strange place.

"Are you ok?" A woman in blond hair and blue eyes asked

"I think so... Where am I?" I asked back. That place looked like Tortuga...

"Welcome to Tortugo HQ. I'm Martha. These are Ivo,Keith, Roki and ZJ." The woman told me "And we are the Wild Kratts!"

"Wait? Wild Kratts? You must be my friends counterparts!" I notice

"What do you mean?" Keith asked

"Well. I'm from a parallel universe where I'm part of Wild Kratts. My friends names are Martin, Kate, Aviva, Koki and JZ." I explained.

"So. You're Christ counterpart!" Ivo added

"Yes..." i told them. I have not got used to the name Christy. I called her Nana so many years already got used. Martha came and hugged me like Martin does.

"Chris! In theory my brother!" Martha said happy

"Your sister... My friends and Christ must be worried! We're fighting Val and Zach..." I started and I made a call to Tortuga.

"Tortuga come in!" I exclaim

"Hi Chris! " Koki said

"Bro?Where are you?" My brother asked

"I'm at our counterpart's ship!" I said. Everyone looked at the screen. "Martha, my brother, Martin. Ivo, my friend, Aviva. Keith, my adopted daughter, Kate. Roki, my friend, Koki. And ZJ, my friend, JZ."

"Hi!" Both counterparts said. Then Christ and Martha eyes looked at each other.

"Christ?"

"Martha?"

"Sis!"

"Sis!"

"Look at you! You're a mess!" Martha started...

"Uh... Girls? If we got into the garden and you found each other?" I suggested

"He's right. ZJ turn Tortugo around!" Roki told ZJ.

At the Garden... Nana POV

When Tortugo landed and my friends started to came out they all hugged me. At the end only Martha and I were hugging each other crying...

"Sis, my little sis..." Martha said between the tears ,stroking my hair.

"These years looked like the eternity!" I continue. Then when I looked. Chris and Martin made a brofist.

But then. Val and Zach appeared in the out side of the shield. And they broke it!

"No..." Chris and I whispered.

"Everyone! To the temple! Fast!" I pointed to the temple!

In there...

"What do we do now?" Martin asked

"Chris... We need to try restore the shield" I said

"Ok..." He agreed

We used our powers to restore shield.

"Hold it... Almost..."I began to sweat, with headaches.

When it was in the place. We collapsed.

Third person POV

As Chris and Christ collapsed...

"Daddy!" Kate shouted in Chris's way

"Mommy!" Keith shouted in Christ's way. At the same time as Kate.

When those two wake up...

"My head..." Christ said rubbing her head. Then she and Chris notice one thing." Chris.. It can't be... Right?"

"I was to ask the same..." Ck continue...

'Are we? Blind?' The girl asked mentally to his counterpart.

'I think so...'

'We don't tell them. We have precession powers, am I wrong?'

'You're right...'

'And about Val and Zach? Remember that history that I told you?'

'Shadow and Shadow... The history is back.'

'I didn't told you a part... Well. I forgot...'

"Hello? This isn't the best moment for telepathy!" Zimmy menage to talk.

"Sorry. We need to get back to the Tortuga and Tortugo. This is an emergency!" Chris said.

"And bigger than you think Chris..." I told him...

When we were save I told the part of the history that Chris already knew. And the version of my universe.

"But This happened all at the same time. And when the Shadow found an parallel universe he made a contract with his counterpart. When the both parts found each other again they would finish their work."

"For now we can't do anything." Chris said


	7. the truth

**Hi!**

 **I'm thinking to do a sequel, please go to my profile and vote! If you have any questions tell me! Send a PM or leave a review with it!**

 **Chris POV:  
** Christ and I were trying to hide what happened to us... But it wasn't too easy...On the night Tortuga sistems aren't on so we can't see any corrent of energy...

 **Aviva POV:  
** Since Chris and Christ were acting strange. Martin,Martha,Ivo,Roki,Koki,Jimmy and Zimmy made an renuition.  
"Why did you called us Aviva?" Martin asked when Chris and Christ were training.  
"Didn't you notice that Chris and Christ are more time training than with us?" I asked back  
"Now you say it..." Koki started  
"At night time when they wake up they look like they can't see anything." Roki finished Koki's sentence  
"But they at the day look to act normal..." Martha said  
"For me they are a bit strange on the day. If there is an old tree on the way they look like it is not there..." Martin notice.  
"If they are hidding something we will find out." JZ and ZJ said at the same time.

 **Some moments later...  
**  
Chris, Martin,Christ and Martha went into a mid-night adventure. At some time we lost the comunnication.

 **Chris POV** :

At sometime The creature pod and the night-vision googles had no energy.  
"We are lost"Martin state  
"No! We are just somewere in the middle of the forest with cold and wet..."Christ said  
"She is right...No. We're lost." I complement"Can we get out of here?"  
"A lake! perfect! At the garden we can alert Aviva and Ivo!" She started to get happy.  
"But... We have low power to do that... Remember?" I told her.  
"What do you mean?" Martha started. Martin and she were acting strange...

'We can't hold it for longer...' Christ told me mentaly.  
'I know ,I know! Do we tell them?'I asked  
"We tell them." She respaw, to they listen...  
"Tell what?" Martin asked  
"Look at my eyes..." We said. Martin and Martha looked and understood what was going on.  
"No..." My brother said and he hugged came to hug Christ too."For how longer did you two thought that you could hide this from us?"  
Nana and I looked at each other.  
"The time enough to find a solution..." She said. Martin looked at me worried and angry... I knew that they were really hurt.  
"Well... About get out of here?" Martha ask.

Nana had an idea.  
"I have my CPS! If I turn into a small animal and past the portal that you make ,Chris. In that way we don't need to spend much power. And we don't get hurt."

We made what the plan had instruct. She passed the portal.

 **Christ POV:  
** As I went in the garden I went into the temple and started to make a call. It was dengerous to be there.  
"Hello?" Aviva said in the another side of the comunnication.  
"Aviva! Look. I don't have much time but me, Chris, Martin and Martha are lost at the florest!"  
"OK. Go back and be there. Jimmy teleport a creature pod please." Aviva said.  
"Got it Aviva." I went back to the lake. Martin and Martha were sleeping but Chris was crying at the lake.  
"Did he said that?" I asked.  
"They don't want to talk. But how will we tell to the anothers?" He ask.  
"Telling. We can't hide this anymore. Am I wrong or we're getting weak and pale?" I asked back. Then Chris collapsed.

"Sis! Martin awake please!" I whispered to those two. I was really weak...  
"What is it?" My sister asked. Then she saw me. I felt my self colder and Martin woke up and saw Chris laid on the ground with some tears on his closed eyes.

"Sis why are you so cold?And so pale?" Martha asked.I barely could keep my eyes she hugged me trying to warm me.

"I... am... sorry, sis..." I whispered loud as I could.  
"Don't talk sis. I understand.I would do the same." She told me. I smiled. I looked at Martin and Chris.I almost couldn't feel Chris's energy. I took his hand and started to gave him some energy. Then my sister tried to stop me "Sis. You're too weak. What do you think that you're doing?"

"He is weaker than me... I need to help him..."I started  
"NO! I lost you once I don't want to lost you twice!" She stated.  
"Look, my life depend on Chris's and vice versa. Your life depends on Martin's and vice versa."

Then we saw the Tortuga then I closed my eyes to conserve energy...

 **cliffhanger... As I ask... PLEASE VOTE TO (DO OR NOT) A TOO MUCH POWER SEQUEL!**


	8. The gems

**Nana POV:  
** I woke up. I looked around me. I saw everyone excluding Chris.  
"We know about your blindness... And we undertand..." Koki said.  
"Where is Chris?" I asked.  
"He is in his Christ?" Aviva asked.  
I went into Chris's room. He was sleeping. He was holding a box. I open it. It was... the gems of the temple! I took mine and brought it to the main room.  
"What is that?" Kate asked.  
"Remember that story that I told you? This is the gem of the twins from my universe."  
"Cool, Mommy!"Keith said.  
I closed my eyes and started to use the Earth gem. All the plants grew around us. When I open my eyes I... could see?  
"Martha?" I asked.  
"Yes?"  
"I...I can see!" I told her.  
We hugged each other. Laughing like crazy.  
"Christ can I ask you something?" Martin asked.  
"Yes?" I asked back  
"Will my brother be ok? I'm getting really worried."  
"Don't worry. If I'm better that means that he is better too. *yawn* We only need to rest." I told him. He relaxed a bit. "Thanks to my gem I will be better..." I showed the gem. It turned into a medal and my moon and sun gems disappeared from the box. I put the medal.

I raised the sun. Finally was day time!

Then Chris woke up. He was still blind and week. I told him to took his gem and he won his vision and energy then we sense something...

"Chris..."  
"Something is really wrong, Christ."

'We need to learn to use the .'I told Chris"We need to teach these guys how to use the already know!"

I picked up the box. "Now choose carefully the gem." Martin and Martha picked up blue ones, Ivo and Aviva picked up a violet ones, Koki and Roki picked up an orange one, JZ and ZJ picked a yellow one and Kate and Keith picked up a pink and red one.

"Ok. Martin and Martha you have the aqua element. Aviva and Ivo you have the air element. Koki, JZ, ZJ And Roki you have the fire element and Kate and Keith you have the ice element. Chris and I will teach you how to use it-"  
"We will?" CK asked me. He doesn't know how we will do that.  
'Relax, just teach them everything I teach you and what you find here.' I gave him the book "All about the elementary gems..."

 **Chris POV:  
** This will be a long day... LITERALLY! If I try to set the sun she will stop me and put the sun up!

 **AN: I will not show how will they train cause it would borrow you.**

At the final of the day (I could say that pass 48 hours but Nana made the time slower...) everyone knew how to use the elements.  
"Finally. The sunset..." My brother told me.  
"Yes... We are pretty lucky that only one people on a universe can control it."

 **Christ\Nana POV:  
** I picked up my diary and I looked after some pages... "My diary! It's gone!Don't worry about..." I tried to calm down 'I just don't know who I am without it...'

 **Cliffanger!**

 **Sorry obout not updating earlier  
Look I want to know if anyone have any questions about my story... I would love to answer and spoil a little if necessary. Leave questions I will answer.**


	9. Nightmares and secrets

Martha POV\Tortugo HQ:

I went to bed and started to sleep. Then a dream turned into my nightmare. Made of my secret.

Christ POV:

I was going to bed when I heard my sister groaning. She was having a nightmare! I went to the Tortuga looking for Chris...

Chris POV\Tortuga HQ:

"Hi Chris!" Christ said as she entered in the main room. A groan was heard from my brother's room"We have double problem apparently. Martin and Martha are stuck in nightmares!"

"What?! Can we do anything?" I asked.

"We need to enter into the dream zone. We will see what we can do..." She explained to me.

"We meet there?" I asked, making it like a compromise.

"Yes. And now." She said picking up my gem.

"Intrabit in Somnium Zone" We both said. (translated:Enter in the Dream Zone)

In the Dream Zone:

The Dream Zone was beautiful! the ground was made of stars. We walked forward and we found multiples doors with names on them.

"These are the ones who we can protect or destroy. A bad dream can destroy a person life forever..." she said pointing to two different doors. One with Zach and another Martin on them. "I will find my sister. First you just open the door an look inside it. When you want to talk with him you just go to the room." Then Christ leaved me alone.

I opened the door. I saw Martin in front of... Two Chris?

"Be fast Blue Boy or your brother will blow..." Zach said.

"That one is my brother..." Martin pointed to the one on the right.

"WRONG!" Zach shouted pressing a button. Both of Chris explode.

Then I entered on the room.

"Martin?" I asked "Why?"

"Chris? How?-" Martin started to ask but I interrupted him.

"That doesn't matter now... You still think on that?!" I asked.

"*sigh* Yes. I'm worried. What will I do next time? Zach notice the colour problem and the lenguage! He will correct that!" I tried to explain my self.

"He is not thinking on that. Or dreaming with it. I can prove that." I told in what Zach was dreaming... We were defeat him once and once again.

Nana POV:

When I found Martha's door i open it.

I saw Martha looking into... when i lost her?

On the dream\3rd person POV:

"Martha!" Christ shouted running into the Martha laid on the started to cry holding her.

"Sis? I'm still here... Ouch! My shoulder!" Martha said.

"Don't worry. I will get 1st aid kit." The little girl of the dream reassured her sister, leaving the local.

"Martha!" Ivo and Roki shouted."Let's get back to Tortugo. You need medical attention. Now!" Ivo said picking up Martha and bringing her with him.

"And what about Christ?" Martha asked.

"She is in the garden. She will be safe." Roki told Martha but that didn't calm down.

"But-" She was interrupted Ivo injected some kind of serum for sleep.

Back to Christ's POV:

"So that what really happened?" I asked entering on the room.

"Yes... I never told you cause I don't want you to worry about." She explained herself

"About what?" I asked. Fearing the answer.

"When I fight to wait for you I... just did worst... I'm stil hurt with that..." My sister told me. I gasped.

"That's not a should came back after-" I was interrupted when another dream started.

Martha woke up and looked around. She was on a florest.

"MARTHA!" A big cry was heard from the garden direction.

"Sis?" She asked. Then Ivo found her.

"Val is after us. We can't go back to the garden. And about your shoulder... we did our best. It's not 100% but if you need to swim away from a crocodile you can do it." Ivo told her.

"Well... I didn't told all the truth..." I said to her... "I have most of the my memories back but... I don't know what I was like... And I lost my diary..."

"Oh sis... You shouldn't be afraid of that. You are yourself." Martha reassured me.

"Martha..."I noticed a thing "You couldn't go to the garden but you could gave a sign! " She looked at me.

"But Val would go after you-" My sister tried to say.

"I don't care! I only wish that I never had that PAIN! I CRIED 28 DAYS JUST BECAUSE OF THAT!"I cried loud as I could. I knelt, hugging myself, just remembering how to feel... that horrible pain. A hole in my heart.

"Sis, I have the 1st..." I started to look after my wasn't were I leaved her." Sis? SIS?" I called once and once again. Then I saw blood on the ground. I knelt,hugging myself." MARTHA!" I cried loud as I could.

Back with Chris...Author's POV:

"See? He only make the plans when he is spying."Chris told to his brother.

"But..." Martin said.

"*Argh* I'm your older brother/sister and my mission as your older sibling is protecting YOU!" Martin and Martha shouted at the same time. Then Martin and Chris looked to the left an Martha and Christ to the right. They saw each other.

"What did just-?" Chris started to say,but the time had stop.

"Creator?" Christ called me.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked her.

"Did you made this?" my little Christy asked

"Yes Christine. And I see that was funny to me!" I said making the time go on.

"-happened?" Chris finished his sentence.

"The Creator wanted this!" Christ said. Then everyone woke up.

Tortugo HQ/Martha POV:

I woke up and looked to my sister. She was at the main was hugging herself. I hugged her too.

"I'm sorry by let you in that I care about you..." I said.

"I understand. You only wanted to protect me... as a good big sister..." she told me.

An: (crying) This was total sister fluff. I'm soo sad cause the end will be a bit sad... I'm thinking to do a sequel. What do you think?

R&R! Give opinions and ideas!

P.S. I don't have any idea what to do an the sequel! HELP!

P.s.s if you find any error tell .


	10. Trailer to the big FINALE!

**Hi!  
Here is the answer to Story Maker's question (Will there be any villains to fight like a new enemy or something?) : If you count Valerie yes...**  
 **More 2 chapters and is the end of this history.**  
 **Thanks to Story Maker I have an idea for the sequel but I cant promise that I'll be able to do is the trailer of the end of this history...**

"I can't handle with much more..."

"Only a bigger power used by only 2 parallels could end this..."

"What's going on?!"  
"The universe is dead... We don't exist anymore... Nothing exists anymore..."  
 **Why? How? What? These are the questions are left behind... Sadness... Tears... But then another chance... To end this...  
**  
 **Coming soon!**

 **XD**


	11. The shadow gem

Christ POV/Dream Zone:

I was guarding Dream Zone when Zach's and Val's doors opened. I looked to them. They were planing an attack! I looked through the doors...

"Finally! The Shadow gem! Now we will meet our true selfs!"Valerie said.

Then I woke up.

Tortuga HG\Still Christ POV:

"CHRIS!" I called." GUYS WAKE UP THIS IS URGENT!"

I only just received snoring as a response. I picked my creature pod. "I was saving this for another day... but..." I pressed a button.

In both of the HG was heard the wild-fact-alert. Chris,Martin and Martha came out peacefully however, the others began to grumble.

"Why did you activated the alarms?" Aviva asked.

"Well... I could let you sleep..."I started to explain myself "IF ZACH AND VALERIE WEREN'T PLANING USE THE DARKEST MAGIC TO DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

"Ok. So this is important. What do we know?" Chris asked.

"Do you have the book of the elementary gems?" i asked

"Yes. Here" he gave it to me.

I looked on the last page... anything. I asked Koki and Jimmy to make a little fire. I threw the book into the it a page survived. I read it.

"Here it is... The page with all the info of the shadow gem."I gave it to Chris. Since it was in Latin only I and he could understand what it read a bit to him self. He looked at me scared with what he saw...

"Is this...?" He asked

" Those gems are able to destroy 2 universes with only a thiny power!"

"Ok... And what we can do?" Roki asked

"They already have it... Lets go to the Mythical Garden. They are probably there." I said.

"Only you 2 can get in!"My sister noticed

"With those not anymore!" I told her pointing to the gems.

"Oh... Forget it!" She said.

We all entered on the portal. In the another side I only could see destruction... The shield was broken... The trees without an single leaf... Not evan an single flower on the ground... My second home... Was totally destroyed...

"Christiana! Do you like what I've made with this place?" Valerie asked me.

"Like it? LIKE IT!? You destroyed it!" I screamed. She had pass her limits! I sent a vine to attack her but she avoided me turning her self to smoke.

"Sweet and powerful Shadow gem... We both love you"Zach said. Then he attacked us. Chris and I made a shield.

"I can't held it much longer..."Chris said.

AN: Duh! duh duh! Don't forget! This ends on the next chapter. As I said I can't make sure that will be there a sequel BUT I want to thank (again but I dont care) Story Maker for the idea!


	12. The end?

**AN:here it is... The so antcipated ending... Lets get started...you need to read everything of this end or you'll get POV:**  
"I can't held it much longer!" Chris said to me.  
"So there is only more option... Sis, Ivo,Keith, ZJ,Roki... Pass me your medals. Quick. And Martin,Aviva,Kate,JZ and Koki... Give yours to Chris."I said. I made a safe place to stay and Chris and I went in front of Val and Zach.  
"That's enough! You destroyed this tried to kill us. We'll end this now."I shout.  
Chris and I showes the medals and we thro them to the ground. They all broke. All our friends looked suprised. All the power from the gems entered in my and chris's body. We lanced a beam of energy. When we broke the shadow gem we fell on the ground.  
 **3rd person POV:**  
As our 2 hereos fell on th ground and the evil one died. Everyone walked in those 2peoples.  
"Bro? Wake up!" Martin called.  
The boy in green opened slowly his eyes . "I'm sorry..."he wispered. Then he closed his eyes again. Martin started to cry.  
With Martha the things were iqual. Then the universe startes to broke.  
"What's going on?"Martha aske  
"The universe is dead. We don't exist anymore... Nothing exists anymore. These two were the balance . "Aviva explained. Then everyone say pieces left from the medals. They found out that all pieces made the main gem with part of sun and moon gems in the middle then a glow was seen and no one knows what happened to them.

 **THE END**

 **0R 17 W45N'7?!**

 **R &R PLS! PLS PLS PLS!**


	13. The true end is here Did you really!

**AN: Hi everyone! As the title says: THE LAST CHAPTER WASN'T THE END!**  
 **Christ: It didn't? So Chris and I are not dead?**  
 **Nanaamaro: Calm down... NO SPOILERS CHRISTIANA! Let's truly finnish this.**  
 **_**  
 **Author POV:**  
As Christ and Chris vanished I found myself with Chris and Christ.  
"Are we dead?" my sweet OC asked.  
"It depends on them." I pointed to both of the crews.  
They found out and formed the main medal.  
"Only you two, Valerie and Zach will remember this adventure. Christy you'll be at home like you haven't found your friends but you know where they are. And they haven't found out your powers. Chris. You'll be at home, in Tortuga. You still have your powers but in secret. Don't tell them happen what in a case like this one...With magic..." I explained and a strong light surrounded the room.  
 **Martin POV:  
** I woke up in my bed. I knew that I had a nightmare but I can't say what it was about. I got up and went to check my brother. He was asleep...I went to sleep again.

 **Chris POV:  
** As I saw all that light I woke up in my bed. I heard someone getting near and I simulate that I was sleeping. When that person leaved I I lifted up my pillow and saw the 6 medals and two balls of the sun and moon. '  
What a coincidence ... it is not, Chris?' Christ asked me mentally.  
'Yes ... And you already did you find the others? I asked her.  
'Tomorrow I will find them... I mean... I will make the sun rise to start now. Remember the Mythical-' She told me  
'-It's our secret. Got it...' I said. I made the sunrise. Another day was to start.

 **Zach's POV/His bedroom:**  
I woke up... THOSE WILD RATS HAD RUIN EVERYTHING AGAIN! "I WILL GET YOU NEXT TIME WILD RATS!" I shouted  
"Look who woke up." Val appeared from a mirror." At least I'm not the only one who remember what happened."  
"Ok. Do you have any plan to make them pay? Again?" I asked her  
"A one so good that we will win forever..." She said smiling.

 **AN: What did you thought of this surprise? Review pls!**


	14. holidays

**Happy holidays! Luck to the year that is coming!**

 **The holidays special will exist since I made it till you reject help me.**

 **Since hiatus is not on my vocabulary I can say: I'm posting as new chapters comes out but I can't do it by myself. People, help me. Any help counts. Leave reviews with helps, ideas. If you need help, any kind of help. I'll try to help much as I can.**

 **I have to thank you all by being at my side since 'Too Much Power'!**

 **Nana TO you. Nana WITH** **you. Nana FOR you.**

 **See you in next chapter! Happy year! Happy holidays!**


End file.
